Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
A battery pack of an electrified vehicle can include a plurality of battery cell assemblies arranged in one or more battery arrays. Busbars can be used to distribute power to and from the battery cell assemblies, and to and from the battery pack. Some busbars are flexible busbars that include multiple individual layers stacked on top of one another.